Chapter 2
by badgerton
Summary: The threat is revealed. A war council is called.


_Dear Sir Mataias,_

_I always knew this day would come. May the gods see me through these last days with honor. It started 40 years ago when King Balthor's new advisor Merricus arrived. Owin and I could tell something was amiss with the new stranger. As captain of the guard, Owin decided to conduct an investigation about this new stranger. Unfortunately Merricus had other plans. Balthor's good wife Elaine had grown suspicious as well. Shortly after she and Owin had disappeared. Merricus polluted the kings mind with false stories of the two running away together. This I knew to be lies. As Owins assistant and second and command I assumed control of the guard. But not before Merricus could populate the ranks with his spies. These very walls of the royal quarters have ears these days. So I write this in haste. They are coming for me. I have found the key to the secret of Merricus. The tomb of Captain Owin and Elaine are in the deep crypts under the oldest part of the city. I have recruited many men to aid me in uncovering the truth. Even men with undercity connections who I had sworn to bring down. And many more i wish not to name to keep their identities secret and their families safe. We live in strange times my friend. My time is short. Merricus comes now to arrest me for treason. I feel I have been betrayed. By whom I do not know. Many guards are under the payroll of Merricus and now He must know about my discovery. As a Grand Marshall of the Sun Spears, An Avatar of Glory and of House Athaias I beg you too aid in this fight. I hear footsteps at my door. It seems the cowardly Merricus sent his henchman to capture me. Maybe I shall live longer than I thought. Help us I beg you! I think you will find answers of your past along the way. I hope this reaches you._

_Farewell General. May the blessing of the gods be ever in your favour._

_Regards, Captain Xerrik_

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The light of the afternoon sun crashed against the concrete walls of Tolino Keep. Somewhere near an upper window a bee buzzed in ignorance to the vast world around it and oblivious of the conflict inflicted upon the lands. A songbird perched in the rafters of the Guild Hall sang a melodious tune to the wind. In a corner of the library dozed a young man of nineteen years. His auburn hair was gleaming in the sun as his chest rose gently in slumber.

CRASH!

"What?! What was that?!" the young man jumped out of his seat hand reaching for his staff.

"I'm sorry Master Zain," a young wide eyed woman said, as she hurriedly picked up the trolley of fallen books.

"oh it's only you Jerica, for a second I thought you were an Orc!". Zain laughed, "I was gonna flare a fireball at you...that would have caused a mess!"

The young lady giggled as she ran her hand through her red hair, her green eyes glinting inthe sunlight streaming through the libraries window. "you read way to many war stories Master Zain."

"Well it is Riels fault for them. He has hundreds of books and only a couple are even remotely interesting." sighed Zain.

The sound of deep laughter came from behind the two young folks. "Maybe if you had more than two brain cells to rub together these tomes would consist of some information of interest?".

A man clad in light green monk clothing and brown sandals walked in. His green eyes had a sense of knowledge far exceeding his age. His hair was tied in a top knot and his smile was warm. He had a glowing rod strapped to his broad back and a tome of deep blue under his well muscled and tattooed arms.

Zain walked over to a open scroll on one of the many cluttered desk and began to read " Boron (Modern tongue pronunciation: /ˈbɔərɒn/) is the chemical element with atomic number 5 and the chemical symbol B. Boron is a metalloid. Because boron is not produced by stellar nucleosynthesis, it is a low-abundance element in both the solar system and the Earth's crust. However, boron is concentrated on Earth by the water-solubility of its more common naturally occurring compounds, the borate minerals. These are mined industrially as evaporate ores, such as borax and kernite.

Chemically uncombined boron is not found naturally on Earth. Industrially, very pure isolated boron is produced with difficulty, as boron tends to form refractory materials containing small amounts of carbon or other elements. Several allotropes of boron exist: amorp- yeah yeah you get it. This is children's stuff!"

Riel smiled "you're right and if it's for children then well, it's too advanced for the likes of you."

Jerica started to laugh "oh my, you two are such fun!" she gasped "Do either masters' require anything of me?"

Riel looked upon the young woman fondly "No need to call me Master, just Riel will do."

Zain smiled "same with me don't call me master. Far too old and stuffy sounding. Call me...Lord Supreme Ruler!"

All of a sudden the sound of the villages warning bells flooded the room. Zain grabbed his magical staff and flames leapt to the head as he yelled "quick somethings happening!". As he and Riel ran towards the exit weapons drawn he bellowed back at Jerica "Go rouse the rest of the guild and then go somewhere safe!"

Xxxxxxxx xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Kalek was going through his exercise routines of the afternoon. Complex maneuvers to help tone body and sharpen mind he had learned in his time with the Zaishen order. His back muscles rippled as he shrugged his broad shoulders. He looked into the mirror where his handsome scarred face looked back. His green eyes were bright in the sunlight and his shoulder length raven black hair hung around his face drenched in sweat from his exercises. He peeled off his sweaty shirt to reveal a well-muscled torso riddled with scars. Walking over to the basin of water on the side table he splashed some rose scented water onto his face and raked through his hair. Kalek walked out to the balcony, overlooking the guild Hall's courtyard. He rested his forearms on the railing as he leaned against the balcony and raised his head to let the sun wash over his face. He relaxed his muscles and let out a sigh of content.

The last couple months had been very trying for the eldest son of House Athaias. The title of Guild Lord had fallen upon his shoulders after his father's ship had disappeared on its way back from Elona. The island Kalek's guild, The Avatars of Glory, was entrusted to protect was a growing community of fisherman and farmers. The citizens looked to Kalek with respect, and often said he was one of the kindest to ever lead them. He was fair and a proven warrior on the battle field, fighting in the war to protect his birth land of Ascolon. They thought him brave and strong.

Kalek lowered his head, his hair falling across his face, truly, he felt nothing of the sort. Since taking command of his father's guild, his brothers had spread out to follow their own paths. Having his brothers away in different lands weighed on his soul more than he could ever admit. He felt broken without them, as if his brothers were a piece of him.

Kalek walked back in to his chamber and taking a sip of water he started to dress in a simple brown woven tunic and trousers and strapped his platemail armor on top. Heaving his legendary hammer Off its pegs on the wall he strode out into the hall of the keep to make his rounds of making sure the warriors of his guild were in proper order.

The thunderous sound of warning bells started ringing, starling the warrior. Hurrying to the nearest room, a room belonging to the Order of Magic, he called for the mages. "Come! Something is happening. Grab your weapons and follow me!"

"You there go spread the word!" Kalek cried Motioning for a young Guild member in the corner.

Gripping his twin headed hammer he led the group of mages down the hall towards the main gate where they ran into Riel and Zain leading a group of armed soldiers.

"Greetings Frater!" called Kalek "What's happening, does anybody know?".

A solider dressed in the guild colors of purple and gold stepped forward and addressed Kalek.

"Ships were sighted heading toward the beaches!"

"Ships built by men?"

"Aye sir!".

"How many?"

"I didn't get a good look, but there looked to be 3 ships sire!"

"Whose banner do they sail under?"

"None sir."

Kalek heaved a sigh. "We don't know if friend or foe descends onto our shore? "

"No, sire!". The solider nodded his head gravely.

"For fuck sakes, sailing banner less is illegal!" swore Kalek, "Why were they not apprehended?!"

Riel calmly walked forward "there could be a very simple and logical explanation to this."

Kalek nodded, his brow furrowed, as he tapped the head of his hammer against the ground.

"You may be right, but still we need to play this safe, Riel go rally the monks. We may need them!"

"Yes Frater." Riel bowed his head.

"And you," Kalek nodded his head toward the solider "summon the rangers. We may need them!"

The solider bowed and rushed off to summon the archers.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

*CRASH* *KLANG*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED?!" Screamed the raging man, his bald scalp glistened with sweat. Picking up a nearby chair he flung it at the cowering orc kneeling on the ground.

"H-he had a sword master!" whimpered the Orc.

Merricus turned around and kicked the Orc "OF COURSE HE HAD A SWORD YOU BLITHERING FOOL!" He started to punch and claw at the helpless orc. "HE'S THE FUCKING CAPTAIN YOU STUPID, STUPID FOOL!"

The Orc cried helplessly on the ground trying to cover as much of his body he could. "I-I o-Only j-j-ust escaped from his m-m-manor!" he wailed "He slew all my brothers!"

Merricus turned toward the Orc. "8 orcs couldn't stop a fuckin' old man?!"

"Lord Xerrik w-was waiting f-for us sire!".

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU FILTHY WORTHLESS TOAD, GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE HIM DEAD OR ALIVE!" Raged Merricus

"Y-yes sir. R-right away sir!" the Orc scrambled up and waddled towards the door.

"Oh and one more thing Orc," Spat Merricus "I'd prefer dead."

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

The sky was purple as the sun set. The dying light glinted off the helms of the warriors. Spear heads and sword blades were drawn. The birds circled above the waiting warriors on the cliffs as they watched for the 3 boats, anticipating a long expected feeding of corpses.

Kalek sat in council with his 2 brothers , the officer who had warned of the boats and some elder council members.

"We need to make sure the villagers are safe behind the Guild Hall gates," Riel explained "I'll have some soldiers help evacuate the villagers that live outside of the village gates."

"The children, elderly and our women need to be taken to safety quickly!" a council elder exclaimed "that should be our main concern!"

"And the men?" asked Kalek "what of our farmers and fathers, do we not care about them?"

"The men should stand and fight for their families!" exclaimed the elder.

"I will not allow it. This guild is here to protect ALL members of this village; no man shall fight unless he wants too." Kalek stated "Our job is to fight and protect, theirs is to father children and grow crops to feed the people." turning toward his 2 brothers "make sure all our citizens are safe, Riel you dispatch one of your monks and Zain send four elementalists , one of each class to protect them."

"Yes Frater!" the 2 brothers saluted their brother with their staves and hurried off to make arrangements.

Turning toward the officer, Kalek said, "Zar^coth you lead a platoon of warriors and help evacuate the citizens on the lower lands, when that is finished bar the keeps gates and stand guard!"

Zar^Coth bowed his head and saluted with his spear before rushing off to rally his men.

Kalek turned toward the remaining two people, Elder Rayhoan and elder Ester, and smiled "Now what am I to do with you two old fogies, Eh?" offering his hand he helped both elders to their feet and led them towards the keep "Any idea on who it is?" he asked them.

"could be anyone," grunted Rayhoan "the real question is why are they not flying a banner, if I were you son, I'd have Zains fire mages burn those boats to a crisp!"

"I would if I knew who was on them ships!" exclaimed Kalek, "but I can't risk burning helpless children and women, why are they not flying a banner?!"

"There really can only be two explanations," piped up Elder Ester, "they are either from foreign lands or they have a contract with Merricus allowing them to fly bannerless!"

"I am curious as to how they slipped into Zaishen waters without being apprehended." Rayhoan stroked his white beard, "The Zaishen order would have sent a ship to inform us of their coming, would they not?"

Kalek furrowed his brow in deep thought, "Perhaps, we shall see."

Rayhoan looked up at the young est guild lord in Tyria's history "I am afraid our Zaishen friends may have lost some fine men today."

"Well, we shall find out shortly," replied Kalek, his jaw tightening, they reached the village gate, "And if it is Merricus' men, they will never see another sunrise again; now hurry on to the Guild Hall, I'll send a runner if anything happens!"

After the two elder council members walked through the gate he nodded at the guard to lower the heavy oak gate. Hefting his hammer he headed out toward the cliff where his men stood in wait for these mysterious boats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X XXX XXXXXXXX XXXXX


End file.
